A Única Bruxaria
by Ptyxx
Summary: Na última batalha contra Voldemort, Snape perde seus poderes mágicos ao salvar a vida de Harry. Slash.
1. Capítulo 1

Título: A Única Bruxaria  
Autora: Ptyx  
Casal: Snape/Harry  
Classificação: R  
Gênero: Romance, Angst  
Resumo: Na batalha final contra Voldemort, Snape perde os poderes mágicos ao salvar a vida de Harry. Slash.   
Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não ganho um tostão - só me divirto com eles.

**Saudações da autora:**

Obrigada a todos que escreveram reviews para o último capítulo de "Um Amor Impossível": (Lilibeth, Marck Evans, Karla Malfoy, Fabichan, Vivi Snape e Ainsley Haynes) e para o único capítulo de "Um Motivo Lógico" (Lilibeth, Marck Evans, Paula Lirio, Fabichan, Karla Malfoy e Vivi Snape). Obrigada a todos que me escreveram reviews, de modo geral! Sem vocês, sério, eu não deixaria de escrever, mas não iria colocar na Internet.

Menti pra vocês: na verdade, esta história é menor do que "Um Amor Impossível". Os capítulos serão curtos, mas vou atualizar rapidamente. Esta não é uma história tão inocente e engraçada quanto "Um Amor Impossível". É mais... "adulta". Sob certos aspectos, talvez seja mais romântica.

**A Única Bruxaria**

_Quem não lança o olhar ao sol quando este se levanta?_

_Mas quem afasta o olhar de um cometa quando este irrompe no céu?_

_(Meditação XVII, John Donne)_

Como em câmara lenta, Severus, que vinha correndo na direção de Potter, o viu proferir o _Avada Kedavra_. Severus teve de parar por um instante, ofuscado pelo brilho verde e perturbado até a alma pela súbita descarga mágica.

Quando tudo começou a se aquietar e o clarão verde se esvaiu, avistou Potter caído ao chão e correu para ele.

O corpo pálido e magro do garoto parecia inerte. Em desespero, Severus se ajoelhou a seu lado e o ergueu, tomando-o nos braços.

— _Alieno Vis_ — murmurou Severus, e seu mundo começou a se apagar lentamente.

xxxxxxx

Severus perdera seus poderes mágicos. Nos primeiros dias, ele procurara não pensar naquilo. Iria recuperá-los com o tempo, dizia a si mesmo. Rondava a enfermaria em busca de notícias de Harry. O garoto não corria risco de vida, mas ainda estava inconsciente.

Três dias depois da batalha final, Albus Dumbledore surgiu em sua lareira e anunciou-lhe que Harry Potter recuperara a consciência.

Severus respirou fundo, aliviado.

xxxxxxx

Passada a preocupação com o estado de Potter, os primeiros dias sem magia se revelaram uma tortura. A toda hora, Severus dizia os encantos e nada acontecia: "Accio" e o objeto não se movia; "Lumos" e a vela continuava apagada; "Incendio" e o fogo teimava em não aparecer.

Praguejando, tivera, aos poucos, de se acostumar a cada um daqueles malditos objetos Muggle: fósforos, esponjas, baldes...

Tivera também de se conformar em andar até as coisas.

Pior de tudo: não podia trabalhar em poções.

As aulas só voltariam em setembro — agora os alunos estavam prestando seus exames de NOM e NIEM. Caso Severus não recuperasse os poderes até setembro, não sabia como poderia dar aulas. Tornara-se, além de um Squib, um total inútil.

Mas havia mais uma coisa que o perturbava.

Usara o _Alieno Vis_, e funcionara! Severus não conseguia deixar de achar aquilo espantoso. Formidável, em ambos os sentidos da palavra. Terrível, assombroso, assustador. Severus precisava, agora, reconhecer que não era mais seu ódio pelo garoto ou sua preocupação com a salvação do Mundo Mágico o que o obcecava em Harry Potter. Tendo vivido tanto tempo totalmente alheio àquele tipo de emoção, Severus nem chegara a reconhecê-la em si mesmo. _Aquilo_ era uma revelação.

E Harry Potter estava prestando seus exames de NIEM. Logo, o Garoto de Ouro estaria livre para partir de Hogwarts para todo o sempre.

Havia momentos em que Severus pensava em entregar os pontos. Ainda sabia muito bem os efeitos de cada veneno em suas prateleiras...

xxxxxxx

Um dia após o fim dos exames de NIEM, Severus escutou uma batida à porta de seu escritório. Abriu a porta e deu com Harry Potter, seus cabelos mais revoltos do que nunca e uma expressão decidida no rosto pálido.

— Potter.

— Professor. Eu... não sei o que dizer.

— Então não diga nada, Potter, e me deixe trabalhar em paz.

— Como... como consegue trabalhar em poções se...

— Não consigo — respondeu Severus, secamente.

— Er... É exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com o senhor.

Severus estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Não tenho nenhum interesse em discutir o assunto com você, Potter.

— Escute, me deixe entrar, por favor. Eu vim me oferecer para ser seu aprendiz.

Severus estreitou ainda mais os olhos, em uma expressão de total estranhamento. Aproveitando-se de seu momento de perplexidade, Potter entrou e sentou-se em frente à sua escrivaninha.

Dando um giro repentino, Severus contornou a escrivaninha, e permaneceu em pé diante de Potter.

— Não estou aceitando aprendizes.

— Hermione me contou sobre o _Alieno Vis_. Ela me disse que, se o senhor conseguiu transferir sua magia para mim, é porque...

— Basta, sr. Potter. Não lhe dei licença para...

Potter se levantou, aparentemente perdendo a paciência.

— Se o senhor não sentisse um afeto muito profundo por mim, o _Alieno Vis_ não teria funcionado. Isso é um fato indiscutível.

— E isso tem alguma importância?

— Acha que me fez um grande bem salvando minha vida? Pois eu lhe digo que não queria ter acordado nunca mais. Sabia que seria aclamado como herói, como estou sendo, mas, na verdade, eu me sinto sujo, podre. Sou um assassino. Ninguém me entende. Nem meus amigos. Nem Dumbledore. Nenhum deles jamais proferiu um Imperdoável.

— O senhor não está sendo coerente, sr. Potter. Como, aliás, de hábito.

— Escute, não seja idiota. Agora que perdeu seus poderes, como vai fabricar poções? O senhor é um dos poucos mestres em Poções do mundo mágico, e seus conhecimentos são extremamente valiosos. Seria um desperdício incalculável não utilizarmos seus conhecimentos. — Potter olhou para ele, com um ar tão decidido que o deixava sem ação, como que à mercê de um trovão divino. Como Albus em seus melhores momentos, Potter exalava magia. — Eu sei que sou péssimo em Poções, mas completei meus estudos e minha magia é poderosa. O senhor pode me ensinar e eu posso ajudá-lo.

— Não preciso de sua ajuda, sr. Potter. E, embora eu não seja mais seu professor, exijo que me respeite.

Potter olhou para o teto.

— Eu o respeito, quando você não é patético — declarou, levantando-se e saindo do escritório do professor com a fúria e a rapidez de um raio.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

Lilibeth: Eu só quis dizer que esse retorno (as reviews) é super importante para o escritor, como você bem sabe! Verdade, este Harry é mais maduro, ainda que esteja um tanto desequilibrado no momento.

mki: Que bom que você gostou. Beijinhos pra você também!

Youko Julia Yagami: É isso aí, um Harry mais decidido... a se jogar no abismo! Será que Sev terá de salvá-lo outra vez? oO

Magalud: Fique tranqüila, vai ser super rápido. Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

Baby Potter: É, Harry estava nervoso. Ele, na verdade, estava mal. Ele vai explicar melhor neste capítulo.

Paula Lirio: Será? Mas será mesmo? . Vamos ver!

Karla Malfoy: Ah, ele bem que gostaria de reagir azarando o Harry, mas... algo... ou alguém... irá intervir... Como sempre.

**Capítulo 2**

— Severus, acho que você deve aceitar Harry como seu aprendiz.

— O quê? Diretor, não pode me obrigar a aceitar esse menino arrogante, que jamais me respeitou. Além do mais, não há o menor sentido nisso, já que ele odeia Poções!

— O garoto está completamente perdido, agora que Tom Riddle não é mais uma ameaça à sua vida. Ele comprou um apartamento em Hogsmeade e está morando sozinho. Seus amigos me contaram que ele está bebendo todas as noites e que, já que você não o aceitou como aprendiz, pretende ficar sem fazer nada, gastando toda a sua herança. Ele cumpriu seu destino de herói com muito esforço. Harry é um mago poderoso, e merece uma chance.

— Então o senhor acha que é melhor colocá-lo nas minhas masmorras? Seria como um interminável duelo de mágicos. Até que um dos dois mate o outro.

Albus Dumbledore abriu o mais irritante de seus sorrisos.

— Pelo menos nenhum dos dois poderá reclamar de tédio.

— Tédio? Quando foi que eu reclamei de tédio? O que eu queria era ter um pouco de paz, agora que Riddle se foi.

— Ora, ora, Severus. Harry é um bom menino. E precisa de você.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Snape, que se limitou a menear a cabeça, em desalento.

xxxxxxx

Agora que começava a se acostumar com o fato de não ter poderes, teria de lidar com... Potter. Realmente, os deuses haviam decidido que ele nunca teria paz.

Já seria difícil suportar a presença do garoto se tivesse todos os seus poderes. Do jeito que estava, seria uma tortura digna de Tântalo.

xxxxxxx

Potter chegara, se instalara em um quarto vizinho ao seu nas masmorras. Era o início de agosto, e as aulas só reiniciariam no mês seguinte.

Os primeiros dias foram gastos em intermináveis batalhas. Potter trombava com ele o tempo todo, até fisicamente. Severus açoitava-o impiedosamente com suas palavras ferinas, chamava-o de incompetente, inútil, imbecil. Potter retrucava na mesma moeda, chamando-o de patético, teimoso como uma porta, maníaco por controle, canalha seboso, morcego... Enfim, todos aqueles tratamentos carinhosos que eles haviam cultivado em seus sete anos de ódio mútuo.

Que ironia cruel era sua vida, pensava Severus nessas horas.

Mas quando a raiva passava e a frustração ameaçava engolfá-lo, via Potter se refugiando no trabalho. Severus fazia o mesmo e, quase sempre, tudo acabava dando certo.

xxxxxxx

Alguns dias antes do início das aulas, Severus chamou Potter para uma conversa e lhe deu instruções claras sobre como deveria se comportar como seu auxiliar em classe. Potter deveria apenas vigiar os alunos para evitar algum desastre no caso de alguma poção sair errada. Deveria seguir estritamente as ordens do Mestre — Severus exigia ser chamado de "Mestre" —, e não contradizê-lo diante dos alunos. Por mais injusta que Potter julgasse uma punição, não deveria enfrentá-lo abertamente.

Severus não imaginava que fosse possível. Mas Potter o surpreendeu, obedecendo a ele nos mínimos detalhes.

Potter não reagiu nem mesmo no dia em que Severus tirou dez pontos de um aluno de Gryffindor por haver revidado ao ataque de um Slytherin, que ficou impune.

Severus sorriu intimamente. Fizera de propósito, para testá-lo. Não esperava que Potter resistisse ao impulso de contestá-lo. Mas resistira.

Depois Potter ficou dois dias sem falar com ele. Por mais que Severus o provocasse, ele só respondia por monossílabos. A princípio, Severus sustentou a guerrinha, não querendo dar o braço a torcer. Mas, enfim, se cansou do joguinho.

— Potter, se vai continuar de mau humor, é melhor que vá embora.

— Não sabia que, para ser seu aprendiz, era preciso ter bom humor. Não acha muito injusto exigir isso, quando você mesmo é o rei do...

Severus o interrompeu:

— Você sabia dos meus métodos e minhas exigências antes de se candidatar ao posto. Se não é capaz de agüentar...

— Como pode ser tão autoritário a ponto de querer mandar no meu humor?

Furioso, Potter largou a faca e as escamas que estava retirando da pele de uma cobra e foi para seu quarto.

Algumas horas depois, contudo, voltou e retomou o trabalho.

xxxxxxx

Às poções mais simples seguiram-se às de dificuldade média, e logo eles começaram a se aventurar em empresas mais arriscadas.

Era inacreditável: aos poucos, Severus recuperava o contato com o mundo que lhe era mais caro, o das poções. Por intermédio de Potter, Severus conseguia ver o produto de seus conhecimentos tomar forma outra vez.

xxxxxxx

— Potter, por que você está aqui? — despejou Severus um dia, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade. — Acha que precisa me retribuir porque...

Severus não sabia como dizer aquilo.

— Porque me salvou a vida, é o que quer dizer? — retrucou Potter. — Acha que estou tentando compensá-lo?

Severus assentiu.

— É uma retribuição? — insistiu Severus. — Ou é por pena que está fazendo isso?

— Pena? Não! Eu não... Depois do... depois do Avada Kedavra... Foi horrível. Eu perdi completamente a vontade de viver.

Severus suspirou, e Potter continuou:

— É, eu sei, é extremamente irônico. O senhor perdeu os poderes para me salvar, mas eu não queria mais viver... Eu não conseguia me olhar no espelho, aceitar que era um assassino.

— Potter, você fez o que precisava ser feito. Não há motivos para...

— Por favor, não diga o que todos me dizem o tempo todo. Porque o senhor é o único que sabe. O único que tem alguma noção do que é a força de um Imperdoável, e como ele nos afeta.

Severus estremeceu.

— Você é tão jovem... Eu posso imaginar, Harry.

Fora involuntário. Deixara escapar. Em um momento de fraqueza, chamara o garoto de Harry. Agora não tinha volta.

Harry o fitou, surpreso e... oh Merlin.

O garoto respirou fundo e pareceu tentar manter o controle. Severus não sabia muito bem sobre o quê, mas algo parecia prestes a explodir, contido a muito custo.

— Quando me contaram o que havia feito... — reiniciou o garoto, hesitante. Severus sentiu o sangue afluir-lhe ao rosto subitamente, e apoiou-se sobre a mesa de trabalho. Harry, a seu lado, passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, em um gesto que lembrava muito James Potter, mas nem por isso o tornava menos encantador. — Desde que me contaram, não consegui mais parar de pensar.

— Não há nada o que pensar — despejou Severus, tentando recuperar o controle da situação. — Foi algo instintivo, e você não me deve nada por isso.

_Quem não lança o olhar ao sol quando este se levanta?_

Harry pestanejou.

— Instintivo... O seu primeiro impulso foi o de dar a mim toda a sua magia? É incrível.

Severus deu de ombros, mantendo a custo a cabeça erguida.

— Pois eu não consegui mais parar de pensar nisso — reafirmou Harry. — Em você. E os únicos momentos em que eu me sentia vivo... era quando pensava em você. No que você havia feito. Na sua magia correndo nas minhas veias.

— N-não é assim que acontece — replicou Severus, estremecendo ao notar que gaguejara. — Eu lhe transmiti apenas a magia em potencial. Assim que ela entrou em seu corpo, ela se tornou sua.

— Não importa. Pode ser apenas uma fantasia minha, essa. A de que a sua magia está em mim. Mas ela me faz bem. E quando eu penso que você achou que minha vida valia a sua perda da magia, é só então que eu sinto que minha vida teve algum valor. Porque você viu nela algum valor, mesmo depois que eu já havia matado Voldemort.

Severus podia reafirmar que agira meramente por impulso, mas suas palavras morreram ao fitar os olhos verdes do garoto.

— "Ela me amava pelos perigos que passei, e eu a amava porque ela se compadecia por eles. Foi esta a única bruxaria que utilizei."

— Ahn?

— É uma citação do "Otelo" de Shakespeare. Um dramaturgo Muggle.

Harry franziu o cenho, parecendo refletir.

— E o que quer dizer?

Severus se viu em palpos de aranha, sem saber o que responder.

— Vamos trabalhar, Potter. Já é tarde, e Pomfrey precisava desta poção _para ontem_.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

Lilibeth: O relacionamento entre esses dois, na minha visão, sempre será competitivo. Acho que esse é um dos motivos pelo qual gosto desse casal. Eu não gosto muito daquele lance de eternos pombinhos...

Youko Julia Yagami: Calma. Não vai me matar hoje, tá, eu sei que este capítulo está curto, mas foi o melhor jeito que achei de dividir. E amanhã tem mais.

Karla Malfoy: Puxa, ninguém jamais me falou isso! Você diz essas coisas lindas de um jeito que é só seu e depois diz que é repetitiva... Obrigada, lindinha.

Marck Evans: Você tem tanto talento que só ao recontar a minha história parece que lança novas luzes sobre as coisas. Minhas histórias ficam melhores quando você reconta!

Miwi: Realmente, aqui os personagens são melhor trabalhados, mas é porque a série gótica é para ser uma colcha de retalhos mesmo. Enfim, cada leitor tem suas preferências. A minha preferida é a série Mandala, com todos os seus altos e baixos. Obrigada por seus comentários - você é uma ótima escritora, e uma pessoa crítica, e isso me faz valorizar ainda mais suas palavras.

FabiChan: Você entendeu ou não, afinal? Rs. Fabi, eu não tenho nenhuma fic escondida, não. Mas algumas ficam só no meu site, porque é proibido postar certo tipo de fics aqui, você não sabia? Não tem rastreador no meu site, só um sistema que diz o conteúdo dele se o seu computador tiver uma babá eletrônica. (Agora que você não entendeu mesmo, né?)

Desculpem, o capítulo ficou curto mesmo. É que é difícil dividir essa história. Mas amanhã tem mais.

**Capítulo 3**

— Potter, precisamos ir até a cabana de Hagrid colher algumas ervas e raízes.

— Tudo bem.

Harry largou o livro que Severus o mandara ler, a respeito de poções alteradoras do estado de consciência, e acompanhou-o pelos corredores das masmorras, depois escada acima. Atravessaram o Grande Salão e saíram do castelo.

O sol estava brilhando forte naquele dia, e criava reflexos coloridos sobre as águas do lago.

— O que vamos colher? — perguntou Harry.

—Echinacea... Sabe me dizer para que serve?

Não esperava receber uma resposta coerente. No entanto, mais uma vez o aprendiz o surpreendeu.

— A Echinacea é usada em poções contra infecções, e para aumentar a resistência do corpo.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Nada mal. Mas sua resposta não está completa.

— Er... Serve como afrodisíaco também.

— Ahá. Isso mesmo. Vamos colher também Belladonna.

— Que é venenosa, mas serve também como antisséptico, em doses pequenas. E para a Poção Emudecedora.

— Exato.

— Er, está pensando em preparar uma Poção Emudecedora? — perguntou Harry, com o vento fresco soprando-lhe os cabelos revoltos.

— Não é má idéia, Potter. Você deveria tomar um cálice todas as manhãs.

Harry ergueu os olhos para o céu e teve de piscar, devido ao sol forte. Não viu, assim, o leve sorriso que pairava nos lábios de Snape.

— Vamos pegar também algumas raízes de margarida.

— Para a Poção Encolhedora, que você ensinou no terceiro ano.

— Ah, você se lembra bem dessa...

— Claro. Você mandou Ron picar as raízes de margarida e me mandou descascar o figo da Abissínia de Malfoy, que estava fingindo estar machucado.

— Fingindo! Ele foi atacado por um hipogrifo!

Harry suspirou bem alto, e Severus teve vontade de... esganá-lo? Estapeá-lo? Jogá-lo ao chão e possuí-lo ali mesmo?

Haviam chegado à cabana. Severus guiou seu aprendiz até os fundos, onde, protegido por um portão apenas encostado, havia um canteiro de ervas.

Severus orientou Harry sobre como colher cada uma das plantas. Como não machucar as folhas, não danificar os nós das raízes. As peculiaridades e idiossincrasias de cada planta. Algumas delas só podiam ser colhidas na lua cheia, mas não era o caso daquelas.

Severus mostrou a Harry a Scabius, que exibia suas flores azul-púrpura, e contou-lhe a lenda segundo a qual o diabo encontrara a planta, também conhecida como "Devil's bit" ("Mordida do Diabo"), no Paraíso e, percebendo como ela poderia ser boa para a humanidade, arrancara parte da raiz com os dentes para destruí-la. A planta continuara florescendo apesar disso, mas com uma raiz truncada.

— Potter, na próxima lua cheia eu vou ter de lhe pedir para vir aqui plantar algumas sementes. É melhor que... er... que você esteja nu.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Severus não pôde deixar de imaginar aquele corpo pálido e esguio esgueirando-se por aquele canteiro, à noite, o luar banhando-lhe as curvas e... Engoliu em seco, e pigarreou.

— É parte do ritual, Potter. Certas plantas... têm preferências estranhas. O asfódelo, por exemplo, precisa ser cultivado perto de túmulos. É por isso que não há nenhuma plantação de asfódelos aqui. Nós os cultivamos... em um lugar especial. Há muitos mistérios ocultos neste castelo — murmurou Severus, em voz grave.

Os olhos verdes brilharam.

— Gostaria que me mostrasse pelo menos alguns desses mistérios...

— Todos os que forem necessários para o seu aprendizado — respondeu Severus, tentando ser profissional.

xxxxxxx

Enquanto Potter trabalhava para repor os estoques de Pomfrey — em poções simples, que não exigiam a atenção do Mestre —, Severus trabalhava na redação de um livro sobre poções. Já que não podia produzir nada de novo, podia, ao menos, registrar certas descobertas que fizera ao longo de sua carreira. Era uma forma de se distrair do drama de sua impotência mágica, de superar a sensação de inutilidade e... de não ficar olhando para Potter o tempo todo, e fantasiando cenas impossíveis.

O grito entusiasmado do garoto interrompeu-lhe as reflexões.

— Mestre, veja só que interessante! Como o nosso estoque de presas de basilisco havia acabado, eu utilizei pernas de tarântula e, ao que parece, em vez de obter uma poção regeneradora do sangue, esta poção regenera tecidos humanos!

— Você é louco, Potter? Passou uma poção desconhecida em sua mão? E em um local onde havia uma ferida exposta?

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu sabia que daria certo. E veja só, minha pele, que eu machuquei ontem cortando espinhos de porco-espinho, agora está perfeita! Não é fantástico?

Severus olhou para o rosto de Potter, surpreso. O garoto irradiava entusiasmo. A única pessoa que Severus já vira vibrar assim por causa de uma poção fora... ele próprio, na idade de Harry.

Harry estava mudando. Aonde aquilo os levaria? Severus não conseguia mais pensar em não ter junto a si aquele garoto impossível. Não podia se permitir ter tais sentimentos de dependência. Afinal, ele era um Squib, e Harry era um bruxo poderoso. Não poderia prender Harry junto a si, impedir seu desenvolvimento.

— O que foi? — Harry segurou-lhe o ombro com a mão, apertando-o de leve. — Há algo o preocupando? Precisa de alguma coisa?

A pele parecia incendiar-se no ponto em que o garoto a segurava. Severus se desvencilhou dele bruscamente.

— Não, Potter. Não preciso de nada.

— Por que... por que você me evita?

— Naturalmente que você, em sua arrogância, espera que todos fiquem de joelhos a seus pés.

Enquanto falava, Severus corou, pensando no duplo sentido de suas palavras.

Harry piscou.

— O quê? Por que isso, de repente? Achei que havíamos superado essa fase.

— Você... pode imaginar o que é não ter magia?

Harry arregalou os olhos, depois baixou a cabeça.

— Não. Sinto muito. — Então ergueu a cabeça de novo. — Mas eu não o respeito menos porque você não tem mais poderes. Você ainda é forte e corajoso. Eu não me sinto superior a você só porque...

— Chega, Potter. Essa conversa não vai a lugar algum, e estou cansado.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

Antes de mais nada, Querubyn, se você estiver lendo isso, um forte abraço!

Miwi: É verdade, eu prefiro escrever diálogos. Eu não sou uma pessoa observadora na vida real, por isso sou péssima em descrições e ação, qualquer coisa que necessite d-e-t-a-l-h-e. Que bom que você vê fluidez nos meus diálogos. Eu acho que eles são um tanto acima do padrão da fala, sabe? Quem escreve diálogos mais próximos à nossa fala real é o Marck Evans. Mas não adianta, eu não consigo escrever "errado", como diria a chata da professora de português na escola!

Marck Evans: Ah, mas nós todos somos noveleiros aqui, esperando o último capítulo de "As Quatro Estações"...

Paula Lirio: Como você disse, é muito difícil para ele, viver sem seus poderes e, ainda por cima, estar apaixonado por um pirralho que é o maior herói do mundo mágico. Tadinho. Que bom que você está gostando da história!

Konphyzck: Como é que eu consigo escrever? Acho que, no fundo, eu sou uma romântica. Suspiro. No fundo?!

Youko Julia Yagami: Ah, pobre Sev. Entendo que vocês esperassem que ele fosse espiar o Harry, do jeito que eu escrevi e parando onde parei. Mas não, eu não o colocaria numa posição tão ridícula! (Não nesta história, pelo menos.)

MEL MorganWeasley: Nossa, a tua review me deixou emocionada. Você escreveu uma fic por causa de uma história minha? Puxa, eu não sabia de nada. Vou ler! Quanto a Baphomet, pretendo escrever a continuação após ler o sexto livro. Agora já sabemos que ele sairá em julho. Portanto, é quando começarei a escrever. Obrigada por tudo o que você me disse! Por que você não entra no "Potter Slash Fics"? Ou já entrou? A gente se diverte muito por lá, e você tem fãs lá dentro!

Karla Malfoy: Ha, eu sei, às vezes eu devia incluir umas notas explicando as palavras mais difíceis, né? Sempre esqueço de fazer isso. Sev tava estranho? Neste capítulo ele vai continuar estranho, mas no fim acho que vai ficar mais claro o que ele está sentindo.

Baby Potter: Ah, você pensou o mesmo que a Youko (e a MEL também). Culpa minha, parecia mesmo que isso ia acontecer. Mas não, ele só tava fantasiando.

Fabi - Chan: Oba! Mas não comece pela série Gótica, é muito dark. Leia "Baphomet" e a série "Mandala" - devagarinho, senão você vai ter uma overdose!

**Capítulo 4**

Foi então que Severus percebeu que não havia mais como adiar: Potter teria de aprender a fabricar a Wolfsbane, pois o estoque da poção acabara, e Lupin necessitava dela.

Para começar, havia certas ervas que Potter não encontraria sem a sua ajuda.

— Potter, hoje eu vou lhe mostrar um dos mistérios deste castelo — avisou ele, assim que o aprendiz entrou de manhã em seu laboratório.

Severus o conduziu até o quarto andar e deslocou um espelho.

— Mas... essa passagem está bloqueada.

— Apenas para os que não sabem a palavra secreta — respondeu Severus, empinando o queixo. — Esta passagem foi bloqueada porque certos estudantes insubordinados a estavam usando para ir a Hogsmeade. Mas não é só a Hogsmeade que ela conduz. O encanto é _Tumulus Rubeus Petra_, Potter.

— _Tumulus Rubeus Petra._

As pedras que bloqueavam a passagem se dissolveram e os deixaram entrar, fechando-se logo em seguida.

Eles seguiram por aqueles sinuosos túneis escuros de paredes viscosas. Em certo momento, o leve ruído de seus cautelosos passos foi quebrado por um deslizar e um grito sufocado. Severus se virou para trás em um átimo e, tateando, encontrou Potter estirado ao chão.

— Potter?

— Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe.

O garoto já tentava se erguer, apoiando-se nas paredes viscosas. Severus estendeu-lhe a mão.

Eles continuaram sua jornada. De repente, Severus parou e deslocou algumas pedras na parede do túnel, revelando uma escadaria. Uma interminável série de degraus carcomidos conduziu-os a um alçapão e, então, ao ar livre, a um gramado, com apenas um imponente túmulo em pedras vermelhas.

Harry aproximou-se do túmulo, provavelmente curioso para ler a lápide.

— Godric Gryffindor! — exclamou, virando-se para Severus com ar interrogativo.

Severus apenas assentiu.

— E o que quer dizer: "Nunc non micat in tenebris"?

— "Agora já não brilha na escuridão."

— Devia ser um mago muito poderoso...

_Como você,_ Severus não pôde evitar pensar. O garoto estava completamente marrom e verde, coberto de limo e, ainda assim, sua magia brilhava.

Severus começou a colher as ervas de que precisava ao redor do túmulo.

— Veja, Potter, este é o asfódelo.

— Eu sei. E você está colhendo também _Star anise_. Como consegue cultivá-la aqui, com esse clima?

_Quem te viu e quem te vê, Harry Potter. _Severus se surpreendia cada vez mais com seu aprendiz. Aparentemente, ele andava lendo até livros de Herbologia.

— São sementes encantadas.

Harry assentiu. Então olhou ao redor, depois novamente para Severus.

— E os outros fundadores, onde estão enterrados?

— Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw estão em uma cripta dentro do castelo. Quanto a Slytherin, não morreu em Hogwarts, e ninguém jamais encontrou seu corpo.

— No meu quinto ano, a canção do Chapéu dizia que eles haviam sido amigos, Gryffindor e Slytherin. Não sei por quê, mas eu gosto de imaginá-los muito próximos. Como amantes.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os seus, e pareciam incendiá-lo. Tentou quebrar o encanto sendo profissional.

— A atração dos opostos é muito importante na alquimia.

— Acha mesmo que... Gryffindor e Slytherin são opostos? Eu... não sinto assim. Quero dizer, falando de maneira geral.

— É porque ninguém é puramente apenas um Gryffindor ou um Slytherin.

— Eu sei. O Chapéu me disse, na Cerimônia de Seleção, que eu tinha várias qualidades de Slytherin.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Chapéu idiota. A mim ele disse que eu possuía várias qualidades de Gryffindor.

— Bem, o senhor é um dos magos mais corajosos que já conheci.

Severus sentiu-se corar, e resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Vamos voltar. Já temos todas as ervas de que precisamos.

xxxxxxx

Passaram dias e dias nos minuciosos detalhes da intrincada poção. Muitas e muitas vezes tiveram de recomeçar tudo do princípio, pois a poção não admitia a menor falha. Mas, ao fim de uma semana de árduo trabalho, Severus examinou a poção e... balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

Harry abriu um sorriso estonteante, e se jogou em seus braços.

Severus passou os braços ao redor da cintura do jovem mago.

Surpreso consigo mesmo, Severus temia estragar a magia do momento. Separaram-se sem dizer nada.

xxxxxxx

Era cada vez mais difícil resistir à proximidade de Harry. Severus vivia em estado de semi-ereção.

O fato de se masturbar todas as noites e todas as manhãs dizendo o nome de Harry com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro não melhorava em nada a situação.

xxxxxxx

Severus havia aprendido a fazer chá à moda Muggle. Era uma boa distração. À hora do chá, ele chamava Harry, eles se sentavam à mesa, conversavam.

O Diretor mandara construir uma cozinha para ele em seus aposentos particulares, que ficavam aos fundos do laboratório.

Naquele dia, pela primeira vez, Severus estava fazendo um bolo. De chocolate. Porque era algo que Harry e ele tinham em comum — a paixão pelo chocolate.

Quando o bolo ficou pronto, Severus desligou o forno, ferveu uma chaleira com água, preparou o chá e voltou ao laboratório, deixando a porta de seus aposentos aberta.

— Que cheiro delicioso! — exclamou Harry.

Severus não disse nada, e viu Harry retomar o trabalho de mexer mais uma poção curativa. Andou pelo laboratório. Tudo estava no lugar certo, e a poção não demandava maiores atenções. Poderiam muito bem apagar o fogo e retomá-la mais tarde.

— Pausa para o chá, Potter.

Harry levantou a cabeça e seu rosto se iluminou.

Harry ficava feliz com coisas tão simples. Como ele podia ser assim?

Depois, à mesa, o garoto confessou:

— Quando minha tia fazia bolo, eu nunca podia comer.

Severus, que estava cortando o bolo em fatias, estancou. Um misto de ódio, culpa e afeto o inundou. Tentando sufocar o sentimento que o confundia, passou uma fatia de bolo a Harry e se sentou em frente a ele.

Tomou um gole de chá enquanto observava a expressão deliciada do garoto comendo o bolo.

— Hmm, ficou delicioso. Muito melhor que os bolos dos elfos.

Severus tomava um gole de chá atrás do outro tentando dissolver aquele nó em sua garganta e, junto, aquela voz dentro de si que insistia em dizer: _eu nunca vou deixar de dividir nada com você. Tudo o que é meu é seu também, Harry. O bolo, o chá, as poções, a minha vida estúpida. Pena que eu tenha tão pouco a lhe dar._

Percebeu que se desconectara da realidade, que ficara olhando para o rosto de seu aprendiz como um idiota.

— O que foi? — perguntou o garoto, tocando-lhe o ombro com suavidade. — O que você tem?

— Nada.

— Oh. Você divide o bolo comigo, mas não seus problemas — sentenciou Harry.

Severus engoliu em seco.

— Se... se meus poderes não voltarem em menos de dois meses, o Ministério vai me aposentar por invalidez. E eu serei um completo inútil. Não poderei nem mesmo continuar sendo seu Mestre.

O rosto de Harry se tornou sombrio.

— Eles não podem fazer isso! Não depois de tudo o que você fez na guerra!

— Oh, eles vão me dar uma bela pensão por invalidez como vítima da guerra.

— Então nós poderemos, sei lá, montar um laboratório!

— Em um ou dois anos, você não vai mais precisar de mim. Terá aprendido tudo o que eu sei, e poderá dirigir o laboratório sozinho.

— Em um ou dois anos, então, nós veremos o que fazer.

_Nós._ Desde quando havia um "nós"?

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 5

**Comentários da Autora e Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

Mudei de idéia. Em vez de postar essa história em 7 partes, serão apenas 6. De outro modo, o último capítulo seria curto demais. Portanto, agora só falta mais um capítulo!

Acabo de descobrir que os NEWTs são traduzidos no Brasil como NIEMs, e não como EFBEs. EFBEs é em Portugal. Vou corrigir e repostar o arquivo. Até pensei em manter, como uma homenagem aos meus leitores lusitanos, mas a maioria aqui é brasileiro mesmo, né? Isso não quer dizer que eu adote todos os termos da tradução brasileira. Alguns deles eu não engulo mesmo, como "trouxas" (nada a ver), "Almofadinhas" (Sirius não é almofadinha de jeito nenhum) e (argh, que coisa horrorosa!) "aborto" para traduzir "squib".

Miwi: É verdade, o Snape tem de falar de um jeito pedante mesmo. Se bem que, em inglês, tem gente que exagera, não é? Eu estava tão viciada no Snape do fanon que quando li OotP fiquei surpresa. Na verdade, nos livros a fala dele não é tão complicada, a não ser no discurso da primeira aula de poções. Ha. Tá todo mundo perguntando qual é a do Harry. É o problema de se contar uma história de um ponto de vista totalmente limitado. Mas é a vingança do Harry, porque em "Mandala" era o oposto, o leitor só sabia o que o Harry estava pensando nos capítulos 2 e 3. Obrigada. Vou reservar mais um bolo pra você!

Youko Julia Yagami: "Me engana que eu gosto", é? Tadinho dos leitores!

Marck Evans: Ah, é isso mesmo. Este capítulo vai confirmar tudo o que você disse do anterior. Não é incrível?

Paula Lirio: Não é que eu tô mimando os leitores. É que a história já estava escrita. Eu só dou uma última revisada e solto o capítulo. E na semana que vem eu vou viajar, por isso quero terminar de postar até sexta-feira no máximo. Estou tentando convencer Sev de que ele pode ser feliz, mas ele é um osso duro de roer, menina!

Lilibeth, o seu comentário me fez rir, porque, um tanto às avessas, você profetizou um lance que vai rolar na história. Obrigada por suas palavras tão amáveis, querida.

Baby Potter: A palavra secreta significa apenas "Túmulo de Pedra Vermelha". Acabou o mistério: neste capítulo você qual é a do Harry!

Fabi Chan: Leia minha resposta à Miwi sobre o ponto de vista. Realmente, a idéia é todo mundo ficar se perguntando qual é a do Harry. Mas lendo este capítulo você saberá. Ih, menina, você foi para a página errada. Acho que você foi para o "Potter Slash Fics", que é o nosso grupo yahoo. A minha página você encontra clicando em cima do nome "Ptyxx" lá em cima e depois em "homepage". Divirta-se!

**Capítulo 5**

— Mestre, o Diretor acaba de me avisar que o Ministério mandou convites para nós dois. Haverá uma celebração de entrega de medalhas de condecoração pela participação na guerra. Nós vamos receber a Ordem de Merlin.

— Bando de hipócritas inúteis. Pelo tempo que demoraram, provavelmente estavam se destruindo em uma guerra interna, discutindo a quem dar as malditas medalhas ou não. Eu não vou lá receber medalha nenhuma.

— Então eu não vou também.

— Claro que você vai. Você é o Grande Herói.

— Se você não vai, eu não vou também.

— Ninguém vai ligar se eu não for. Será até um alívio para eles, não ter de entregar a medalha a um ex-Comensal da Morte. Mas você terá de ir, eles não o deixarão em paz.

— Eles não vão me encontrar. Onde pretende se esconder?

Severus deu um de seus sorrisos irônicos.

— Por que eu iria lhe contar isso?

xxxxxxx

Não obstante, na noite da grande celebração do Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter acompanhou seu Mestre até a Sala da Requisição...

Severus se sentia como um adolescente cabulando aula e se escondendo em algum lugar secreto com aquele coleguinha especial e que o fazia perder o fôlego. Só que isso jamais ocorrera com ele enquanto era aluno em Hogwarts. Era fantástico demais para ser verdade.

Severus desejara apenas um refúgio — ou, pelo menos, assim o pensava. Mas a sala assumira a forma de um quarto de casal, com uma cama de casal de quatro colunas, lareira, luxuosos tapetes felpudos.

— Potter, foi você que desejou isto?

— Não sei. Talvez sejam os nossos desejos combinados.

— Uma cama só? De jeito nenhum.

— Então deseje o que você quer — disse Potter.

Severus se concentrou, mas nada mudou, exceto pela aparição de uma mesa com um lauto jantar, com direito a um vinho da melhor safra e à luz de velas.

Famintos, eles se entregaram ao rosbife com batatas. O vinho ajudava a deixá-los mais à vontade.

Os olhos verdes do garoto brilhavam ainda mais sob a luz das velas e do fogo na lareira.

— Eu retirei o "Otelo" na Biblioteca... Há uma seção de livros Muggle lá, sabia? Li a peça toda e acho que entendi, enfim, o que quer dizer aquela citação — disse o garoto.

— Mesmo?

— Ahã. Otelo está dizendo que ama Desdêmona porque ela o ama. E comigo... pelo menos no início... acho que foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. Agora... Agora nem sei mais. Só consigo pensar em você, em mais nada.

Um forte calor começou a se espalhar pelo baixo ventre de Severus.

— Você sabe que essa história não terminou nada bem...

Harry sorriu.

— Nossa história vai ser diferente.

Talvez fosse o vinho, talvez fosse o ambiente, talvez fosse a sala... O fato é que Severus se viu tomando a mão de Harry entre as suas.

— Potter... Você está certo do que você quer?

— Me chame de Harry, por favor.

— É só o que você quer... Harry?

Harry abriu um sorriso sedutor.

— Quero chamar você de Severus, também.

— Mais nada? — perguntou Severus, em uma voz rouca que nem reconhecia como sua.

— Você está bonzinho hoje. Se eu soubesse que o vinho fazia isso com você, teria tentado antes.

— Tentando o quê, P... Harry?

— Bem, eu não sou muito bom nisso. Estou tentando seduzir você, Severus. Quero ir para a cama com você.

Severus sonhara tantas vezes com aquelas palavras impossíveis que não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Mas Harry já estava puxando-o pela mão até a cama de quatro colunas, a dois passos da mesa.

Os dois caíram na cama, entrelaçados, e Harry o puxou para cima de si. Assim que sentiu o garoto embaixo de si, Severus ficou ereto. Respirava com dificuldade. Harry ofegava também antes mesmo que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Ah. Severus nem se lembrava mais como era a sensação. Fazia tanto tempo. E nunca assim, nunca Harry, a quem ele desejava há tanto tempo — nem sabia dizer desde quando. Era um ridículo clichê, mas os lábios de Harry eram macios e quentes, e o sabor de vinho mesclado ao sabor de Harry era inebriante.

Harry gemeu baixinho, e se ajeitou para que Severus ficasse entre suas pernas. A forma como retribuíra ao beijo revelava que não era de todo inexperiente.

Severus abrigou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do garoto, e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

— Eu quero você. Você já fez isso antes?

— Nessas férias. Não foi... nada bom.

— Por quê?

— Sei lá.

Harry parecia embaraçado.

— Você vai ter de me contar. Foi com um homem?

— Foi.

— Ele não preparou você direito?

— Não me lembro bem. Eu estava bêbado. Só sei que doeu muito.

— Eu conheço esse canalha?

— Acho que não. Foi alguém que eu encontrei no Três Vassouras.

— Não se preocupe com nada — disse Severus, capturando-lhe os lábios outra vez.

O beijo se prolongou, a dança das línguas se entrelaçando e se separando, em movimentos que simulavam uma carícia ainda mais íntima.

— Mmmgg — gemeu Harry, e Snape interrompeu o beijo para fitá-lo.

— Você está bem?

— Não! Eu estou morrendo de tesão. Vamos tirar essas malditas roupas.

Severus deu um sorriso torto, e viu que a Sala os deixara nus em um piscar de olhos. Até os óculos de Harry haviam sumido.

— Cuidado com o que deseja, sr. Potter.

Harry parecia disposto a reclamar mas, de repente, a realidade da nova situação pareceu atingi-lo.

— Oh.

Passou a ponta dos dedos sobre o tórax de Severus enquanto este corria os olhos por todo o corpo do jovem.

Harry era escultural. A pele clara e macia, os raros pêlos negros que se avolumavam à medida que se aproximavam da junção das pernas, o pênis esguio e garboso totalmente ereto, como um monumento ao prazer. Severus sentiu a garganta secar de imediato, e seu pênis pulsou. Queria devorá-lo todo, mas sabia que, mesmo assim, não seria o bastante. O que havia naquele garoto que mexia tanto com ele? Que o fazia querer protegê-lo, mesmo quando o odiava?

A voz de Harry o sobressaltou.

— Severus, você é tão bonito.

Severus quase engasgou. Merlin fosse louvado, o garoto era muito míope.

— Verdade. — Harry passeava com a mão por todo o tórax de Severus. — Eu nunca fiquei tão duro por ninguém.

Severus o esmagou contra o colchão e sentiu as mãos de Harry descerem-lhe para os quadris, depois cerrarem-se em torno de suas nádegas, comprimindo-as ainda mais contra si. Severus dedicou-se a lambê-lo inteirinho: o lóbulo da orelha, a região sensível sob o pescoço. Quando chegou aos mamilos, Harry se arqueou todo em sua direção. Severus fingiu ignorar o desejo que o inflamava, e passou um longo tempo brincando com aqueles deliciosos picos róseos, molhando-os, rolando-os, beliscando-os.

Há muitos anos Severus não tinha um amante, mas tudo parecia estar indo surpreendentemente bem.

No entanto, por mais que quisesse continuar explorando o corpo do garoto, ambos estavam excitados demais para que aquilo pudesse durar muito mais.

— Harry, vamos deitar de lado, de frente um para o outro, que fica mais fácil — disse Severus, rolando para o lado e levando Harry consigo.

Então a mão de Severus desceu pela lateral do corpo de Harry e depois se adiantou para tomar-lhe o pênis com suavidade.

— Ah — exclamou Harry.

— Você é tão macio — disse Severus, ajeitando-se melhor, abrindo mais a mão e roçando os dois pênis um contra o outro. Lentamente, começou a bombeá-los. Harry o abraçou com força, passando uma perna por sobre seus quadris.

Não demorou muito para Harry gozar, envolvendo o pênis de Severus com seu sêmen quente, e a própria sensação de calor e a emoção de ouvir o grito de prazer de Harry fizeram com que Severus gozasse logo em seguida.

Quando os espasmos se aquietaram, Severus pediu à Sala que limpasse a cama e seus corpos e instalou-se em seu lado da cama. Mas Harry olhou para ele com um ar desamparado, e ele se voltou de novo para o garoto e o tomou nos braços.

— Obrigado — murmurou Harry.

— Por quê?

— Por tudo. Por não ter... você sabe... forçado a barra.

— Ah, isso. Eu tive meus motivos egoístas para isso, não se preocupe.

— Que motivos?

— Não vou lhe contar.

— Bem, foi... bom demais.

Severus não conseguiu conter um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Há muitos caminhos diferentes para se chegar ao prazer.

— Espero que você tenha sido tão legal porque quer fazer isso de novo comigo. Muitas vezes. De muitos jeitos diferentes — sussurrou Harry, em tom sonolento.

Oh, Merlin. Severus sabia que aquele sonho não duraria muito. Afinal, ele não passava de um Squib. Depois que os hormônios se acalmassem e a novidade se esgotasse, o que um mago jovem e poderoso como Harry iria querer com ele?

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 6

**Respostas às Últimas Reviews do Capítulo 4:**

Amanda Saitou: Você é beta da Alecto Chan, não? Que demais! Mas por que não entrou no "Potter Slash Fics" ainda? O endereço está no meu "profile". Obrigada pela review!

Karla Malfoy: Minha beta Morgan D. diz que Snape é a minha Mary Sue (ou Gary Stu), porque eu adoro chá e chocolate...

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo 5:**

MiWi: Tem toda razão. Muito tapado!

Youko Julia Yagami: Aí está, o último capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado.

Marck Evans: Tudo o que você escreve é poesia... Até uma simples review. Não tenho nada pra te responder, a tua review é melhor do que o meu texto!

Paula Lirio: Espero que você goste deste último capítulo, Paulinha. Adoro tuas reviews. Meu medo é que você me chame de "vó". "Tia" tudo bem! ;-)

Karla Malfoy: Espero que goste do final! Lindinha, tuas reviews também me fazem sorrir, sempre.

Baby Potter: Você ainda não viu nada... Dê só uma lida neste capítulo! Obrigada pelas reviews, Baby.

Ué, e cadê a Fabi Chan? Se perdeu no meu site?! :D

Obrigada a todos os outros que escreveram reviews e aos que não escreveram também. Agora eu vou tirar umas férias, mas não se esqueçam de mim. Quem ainda não entrou no "Potter Slash Fics", o que está esperando?

Quem quiser copiar a história em um arquivo só, amanhã ela estará no meu site.

**Glossário do capítulo (he he):**

_Carpe diem_: expressão do poeta latino Horácio, que quer dizer "aproveita o dia". Mais ou menos assim: "não deixe a _diversão_ para amanhã".

Algoz - se alguém não sabe o que é, é o mesmo que "carrasco".

**Capítulo 6**

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar com braços a seu redor, Severus sobressaltou-se. Se ainda tivesse poderes, talvez tivesse lançado um feitiço no _intruso_. Então se lembrou da noite anterior, relaxou e passou um braço possessivo ao redor do tórax do garoto. Se Harry iria deixá-lo, um dia, era melhor aproveitar enquanto estava ali, com ele. _Carpe diem._

Adormeceu de novo e, quando acordou, um membro ereto se comprimia ritmicamente contra seus quadris.

— Ahn... Potter...

— Harry.

— Harry, não acha que está tomando liberdades demais com o_ meu_ corpo?

— É que... er... você não acordava e...

Percebendo que seu pênis revelava um grande interesse no que estava acontecendo, Severus grunhiu alguma coisa ininteligível.

Rendendo-se, capturou os lábios do garoto em um beijo provocante, negando-lhe a língua, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior de leve. Como que para se vingar, Harry segurou-lhe o traseiro com firmeza, e apertou-o.

Um frasco verde materializou-se nas mãos de Severus, que o mostrou a Harry.

— Este é o segredo para uma trepada completamente indolor. Como sei que você não confia em mim, você vai ser o primeiro a experimentar.

Os olhos de Harry revelavam total perplexidade.

— Não é verdade que eu não...

— Sh. Fique quieto.

Severus abriu o frasco, derramou uma parte da substância oleosa sobre seus dedos e, sob o olhar como que hipnotizado de Harry, começou a preparar a si mesmo.

— Observe meus movimentos. Devagar. Circulando um pouco, fazendo movimentos para dentro e para fora. Agora mais um dedo... Isso... Quer experimentar?

Severus removeu os dedos e estendeu o frasco a Harry.

Harry estancou, parecendo em pânico. Então Severus tomou-lhe o frasco das mãos, abriu-o ele mesmo e espalhou o produto sobre os dedos de Harry. Levou o indicador do garoto até a sua abertura.

— Tudo bem, Harry. Só faça o mesmo que me viu fazer.

Harry introduziu o indicador. Ah, aquilo era muito bom. O garoto pareceu relaxar, e começou a fazer movimentos rítmicos para dentro e para fora.

— Pode... enfiar mais um — disse Severus, ofegante.

O segundo dedo deslizou facilmente para dentro. Harry ainda inseriu um terceiro antes que Severus se declarasse pronto.

Severus ajeitou vários travesseiros sob si para que Harry o possuísse por trás. Harry o penetrou... um tanto trêmulo, sentia Severus. Como queria poder ver-lhe a expressão naquela hora... Mas aquela era a melhor posição, para Harry, que era um iniciante, e para ele, que não ficava por baixo (ou mesmo por cima) há... dezesseis anos.

A poção eliminava a sensação de dor, mas houve ainda um certo desconforto inicial. Aos poucos, contudo, este deu lugar a uma sensação de intimidade tão intensa que Severus sentiu uma lágrima se formar em cada um de seus olhos.

E sentir Harry gozar dentro de si foi algo ainda mais absurdamente íntimo.

Harry tombou sobre suas costas, o pênis agora flácido escorregando para fora de Severus. Este se virou e o tomou nos braços.

Harry acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Agora você.

— Não é preciso, Harry.

— Mas eu quero. Quero sentir você dentro de mim.

Trêmulo, Severus tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e o beijou avidamente. Depois, explorou em detalhe todo o corpo do garoto, com lábios, língua, dentes, mãos. Beliscou-lhe os mamilos, penetrou-lhe o umbigo com a língua, roçou o nariz em seus pêlos púbicos. Massageou-lhe os testículos e a sensível região atrás deles.

Então, espalhando bastante poção lubrificante em seus dedos e ao redor da pequena entrada de Harry, iniciou uma preparação que durou intermináveis minutos. Os longos dedos percorrendo a fenda estreita, esticando-a languidamente. Quando a ponta de um dedo tocou o ponto mais sensível do garoto, este gemeu, já completamente ereto outra vez.

Severus o virou de costas para si, posicionou-se e introduziu o pênis lentamente, centímetro a centímetro. Sentiu Harry conter a respiração e depois relaxar. Penetrando um pouco mais, Severus começou a imprimir um ritmo vagaroso, e Harry começou a acompanhá-lo, impelindo-se contra ele. Então Severus se dobrou sobre ele, segurando-lhe as mãos com as suas, dedos entrelaçados.

— Severus, eu estou derretendo todo. Como é que... que você faz... aaaaah... isso?

Os movimentos e as palavras de Harry o fizeram perder o controle por um instante, e ele entrou, sem perceber, até o fundo, seu pênis completamente envolvido pelo calor acolhedor do amante, seus corpos agora colados um ao outro, movendo-se em sincronia. Como Harry continuasse se movendo, Severus se ajeitou melhor e segurou-lhe o pênis, começando a bombeá-lo no mesmo ritmo lânguido.

— Vamos gozar juntos, Harry.

Severus mergulhou novamente até que seus testículos se comprimissem contra o traseiro de Harry. Harry gritou, seu pênis pulsando na mão de Severus, jorrando sêmen quente. Sentindo as pulsações do pênis de Harry em sua mão, Severus entregou-se ao prazer que o invadia em ondas espirais. Abraçou Harry com força, tentando extrair dele até a última gota de prazer.

Permaneceu dentro de Harry por um longo tempo, sem querer quebrar a ligação entre seus corpos.

xxxxxxx

No decorrer da semana seguinte, eles fizeram amor em todas as posições possíveis e em todos os lugares: na mesa do escritório de Severus, na mesa de trabalho do laboratório, na cama de Severus, na cama de Harry, à beira do lago, na Floresta Proibida, na Torre de Astronomia...

Toda e qualquer interrupção era repudiada.

A muito custo Severus conseguia manter-se longe de Harry e manter Harry suficientemente longe de si para trabalharem.

Um dia, foram interrompidos — e quase apanhados em flagrante — pela cabeça de Dumbledore na lareira. Por sorte ainda estavam com as vestes e fora do campo de visão de Dumbledore. Severus se recompôs rapidamente e foi falar com o Diretor. Este lhe deu a preocupante notícia de que o Ministério requisitava sua presença no Departamento Médico para exames.

Quando a cabeça de Dumbledore desapareceu entre as chamas, Harry se aproximou, com expressão inquisitiva.

Severus deu de ombros.

— Tinha de acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. É o fim de minha carreira.

— Calma, Severus. Pode ser que eles aceitem lhe dar mais tempo.

— Não cultive falsas esperanças.

— Malditos. Mas você não precisa deles. Nós podemos abrir aquele laboratório, como lhe falei, e...

— Harry, eu sou um homem visado pelos Comensais da Morte. E, sem poderes, não tenho a menor chance contra eles. Assim que eu sair daqui, estou morto.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não! Eu não vou deixar.

Severus deu um sorriso triste.

— A sorte sempre o protegeu, mas não esse privilégio nunca se estendeu àqueles a quem você amava — declarou, com amargura.

A dor se estampou de imediato nos traços de Harry, e uma lágrima brilhou em cada um dos olhos verdes. Ele baixou a cabeça.

Severus segurou-lhe o queixo e o ergueu com delicadeza.

— Nada foi culpa sua. Você não tinha como evitar nenhuma daquelas mortes.

Severus roçou os lábios contra os de Harry e então, sentindo o sabor salgado da única lágrima que teimara em escorrer dos olhos do garoto, beijou-o com uma ternura da qual ele próprio não se achava capaz.

Finalmente, a rendição era total. Aceitava agora plenamente a extensão de seus sentimentos. Aquele era um monstro poderoso demais, ele jamais conseguiria vencê-lo. Melhor render-se a ele. Afinal, não é do conhecimento geral que a principal característica de Slytherin é a astúcia, e não a coragem? Mas talvez fosse preciso mais coragem para se render do que para combater aquele basilisco que se infiltrara em sua alma.

— Não se preocupe, menino tolo — sussurrou ele ao ouvido de seu algoz. — Não vou me deixar vencer por _eles_. Eu vou sobreviver. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faço — concluiu, e escutou o riso abafado de Harry.

xxxxxxx

Outra interrupção que nunca era bem-vinda era quando precisavam dar aulas de Reposição para desastres ambulantes como aquele Nicholas Feith, de Hufflepuff, a quem Severus mandara preparar uma poção restaurativa bastante simples, mas que parecia incapaz de entender os princípios mais básicos do preparo de poções.

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido. Harry estava junto ao caldeirão, supervisionando o trabalho do menino quando este, sem dar nenhum aviso e sem nenhuma razão, jogou lá dentro pó de polvo, em vez de asas de mariposa, como dizia a receita. O que significava, Severus sabia muito bem, que todo o caldeirão iria pelos ares em cinco segundos, levando junto consigo Harry e o próprio Nicholas Feith.

O pânico e o reflexo de dezesseis anos de profissão foram mais fortes do que a lembrança de que havia perdido seus poderes, e Severus sacou de sua varinha, que continuava levando em um bolso de suas vestes, junto ao coração, e gritou:

— Evanesco!

A poção desapareceu imediatamente do caldeirão.

Nicholas Feith ficou pálido e boquiaberto. Harry ergueu os olhos para Severus, e seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso radiante.

Severus ficou sem palavras.

— Severus! Você recuperou os poderes!

Antes que pudesse reagir, Harry estava em seus braços.

— Ahem. — Severus segurou a mão de Harry e o afastou de si. — Sr. Feith, está dispensado. Vou pensar a respeito do que fazer com o senhor. Há momentos em que concordo com Filch, quando este lamenta o fim dos castigos corporais.

Mas, na verdade, a vontade que tinha era de dar mil pontos a Hufflepuff.

O garoto se retirou, ainda traumatizado e apavorado.

Severus procurou os olhos de Harry. O sorriso de Harry se esvaiu.

— Agora... agora você não vai mais precisar de mim — disse o mago mais jovem.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Então compreendeu, e sentiu um frio no estômago.

— Certo. Você... estava comigo para cumprir sua dívida. E agora acha que...

— Não! Não é nada disso.

— Potter...

— Não me chame assim. Por que está fazendo isso? Ou será que foi você que me usou, enquanto não tinha poderes, e agora acha que não precisa mais de mim?

Severus fuzilou-o com os olhos e, tomado de fúria, empurrou-o contra a parede.

— Cinco minutos atrás eu quase morro de susto por sua causa. Se você explodisse junto com aquela poção, eu não iria querer continuar vivendo. Se você quiser, eu digo a mesma coisa sob Veritasserum. Vá pegar uma garrafa já — sibilou Severus por entre os dentes cerrados, mas não largou o garoto.

Então Harry o enlaçou com os braços e comprimiu os quadris contra os seus.

— Eu havia esquecido de como você é sedutor quando está zangado. Sabe, Severus, há muitas coisas que nós fazemos juntos e que eu não consigo fazer sozinho... E não estou me referindo aos seus deliciosos bolos.

— Não podemos construir todo um relacionamento com base apenas em bolos. Ou sexo.

— Quem disse que eu estava me referindo ao sexo? Não que não seja ótimo fazer sexo com você...

— O que mais você não consegue fazer sozinho? Atormentar-me, sendo irritante a ponto de me tirar do sério?

Harry deu uma risada.

— Agora que você recuperou seus poderes, tudo pode ficar ainda mais excitante.

— Sim. Podemos fazer duelos de Imperdoáveis.

— Oh, você sabe que nunca iríamos machucar de verdade um ao outro.

— Bem, eu _investi _demais em você para querer estragar todo o trabalho que tive.

— Ah... Sabia que até esse seu sarcasmo me deixa excitado? — Então a expressão de Harry se tornou mais séria e concentrada. — Tudo bem. Vamos falar sério. Você me ensinou muito, Severus. Você me fez entender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções. Você me fez amar a beleza do caldeirão ardendo em fogo brando... Ahn... Você só precisa ainda me ensinar como engarrafar a fama, cozinhar a glória e, principalmente, arrolhar a morte. Não pense que me esqueci.

— Se você não se preocupasse tanto em ficar brincando com a sua varinha, talvez já houvesse aprendido...

— Tudo bem, Severus, mas, por mais que isso — Harry apertou sugestivamente o traseiro do Mestre de Poções contra si — seja delicioso, nós dois sabemos que não é só sexo que nos aproxima. Imagine quantas poções magníficas não poderemos criar juntos — Harry roçou seu pênis semi-ereto contra o de Severus, que pulsou de imediato, demonstrando interesse. — Aliás... existem algumas poções com efeitos bastante interessantes, e que poderíamos experimentar...

Severus gemeu.

— Ahnnnn. Criei um monstro.

Severus esmagou os lábios de Harry com os seus, e uma tênue luzinha de esperança se acendeu em sua negra alma. Talvez houvesse uma pequena possibilidade de que fossem... felizes. Juntos.

_Quem não lança o olhar ao sol quando este se levanta?_

FIM


End file.
